


Momma's right here - Pack mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: The Lacrosse game doesn't go so well for Liam as he accidentally wolfs out and scratches one of the players on the opposing tea and is now extremely upset thinking he's disappointed his pack, his alpha and most importantly the pack mom who is practically Liam's mother for all intents and purposes.





	

It was a cold tuesday evening, I was at the loft with Derek waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive for the weekly pack meeting to discuss the latest supernatural creature that was threatening Beacon Hills.  
They were an hour late and i began pacing but suddenly the door to the loft slid open and a cold brisk October wind filled the living room as well as the rest of the pack that flooded in looking slightly distraught. I looked around concerned when I couldn't find Liam. I loved the pack with my entire heart but Liam had a special place. He was the youngest amongst them all and being one of the eldest, Derek's mate and accidentally adopting the title of ''mama wolf'' i saw it as my responsibility to take the young struggling beta under my wing to take care of him and protect him.  
Ever since Scott had given Liam the bite, I had always been there with him to help him control his shift along with his IED. In the few short months of knowing him and taking care of him, slowly the young beta warmed up to me seeing me as a much needed motherly figure and even accidentally calling me ''mom'' when he came from school feeling tired from school one day and from then on he'd come to me for help with school work, if he was upset or anything was bothering him, if he was ill and even if he needed advice about girls.   
''Where's Liam?'' I asked worried looking at the pack who were silent.   
''I told him to wait outside.'' Scott replied. He sighed and shook his head looking at me. ''You're not going to like this''. He called Liam and slowly he emerged into the loft in his Lacrosse uniform that was tattered, covered in mud, blood, scratches, and bruises with his head hung low sniffling. A small gasp escaped my lips as my heart broke seeing my baby like this.   
''Liam, baby what happened to you?'' I asked rushing to his side taking his face into my hands.  
''What happened to him?!'' I growled at the rest of the pack who looked away.  
Liam was silent too and the only noise that came out from him were sniffles.   
I cupped his face into my hands and slowly raised his head brushing back his hair so i could look at his face. ''Baby, talk to me?'' I asked softly.  
He stood crying silently. I used my thumbs to wipe the tears that fell from his watery baby blue eyes. He shook his head not wanting to speak. I hushed him holding him close wrapping my arms around him careful not to hurt him from the obvious scrapes and bruises that appeared on his face and body. He hugged me back and started crying harder into my chest. I gently stroked the hair on the back of his head and kissed the top of his head.  
''Baby, it's ok. I'm here''. I reassured him. He gripped my waist tight not wanting to let go any time soon.   
''Liam, are you going to tell her or keep crying?'' snapped Stiles in the background.  
I glared at him whilst trying to hush the upset beta. ''Stiles, stop.'' I told him. I knelt down in front of Liam wiping away his tears as a slight pink blush spread across his cheeks. He hung his head low not wanting to look at me as though he had disappointed me.   
''Devenport prep happened'' answered Stiles. ''He shifted on the field during the game and scratched one of the other players and now he's upset that he's disappointed everyone, especially you.   
''Baby, is this true?'' I asked Liam and he nodded his head against my chest.   
''Oh sweetheart, come here'' I said and i picked Liam up into my arms holding him close as he wrapped his arms around my neck, his legs around my torso and he buried his head into my shoulder. I slowly stroked the back of his head and swayed side to side with him in my arms holding my upset baby beta. I kissed the side of his head to show him i wasn't mad.  
''Liam...'' I spoke softly.   
''I didn't mean to, it was an accident!'' He cried on my shoulder.   
''Baby, it's ok'' I said trying to calm him but he only cried harder.   
The rest of the pack dispersed leaving me, Liam, Derek, Scott and Stiles in the living room.   
''No it's not, i could've seriously hurt him'' he sobbed.   
''Killed is the word you're looking for'' answered Stiles with his arms also crossed against his chest glaring at Liam slightly annoyed.   
''Stop it, if he said he didn't mean it then i believe him besides this is Liam who we're talking about'' i told him.   
''Urr yeah, mr walking time bomb'' said Stiles   
''Stop it!'' I scolded him trying to calm Liam down.  
''I'm sorry'' said Liam softly as he buried his face against my shoulder.   
''Liam, baby listen to me. I know you didn't mean it. I know you. You're one of the sweetest kids ever. I know you wouldn't hurt a fly. I know that it's hard controlling your shift because of your IED but it's ok. You'll get the hang of it soon. You'll slip up a few times but it's ok.'' I reassured him continuing to rock him in my arms and kiss the side of his head multiple times to calm him.   
''She's right, you're already doing so well and you've improved so much throughout your training sessions with me. Don't let one slip up upset you, pup.'' Spoke Derek as he gently pat Liam on the back. I smiled at him silently thanking him. I sat down on the couch with Liam in my arms still clinging to me. I unraveled his arms from my neck so i could look at his red slightly tear stained face. I held him close and brushed back his soft sandstone coloured hair and kissed his head.   
''See, baby. You might've slipped up once but it's ok. You're still learning and it'll get easier. We're all here to help you ok?'' I told him and rocked him slightly. He leaned his head against me and nodded into my shoulder as more tears ran down his cheeks.   
I hugged him close reassuring him i wasn't going anywhere. Scott came and sat next to me and Liam. ''Liam, you're still a new werewolf. It's ok to mess up now and again. Don't be upset, you're doing well with controlling your shifts 99.9% of the time so what you slip up? It's bound to happen so don't beat yourself up about it ok?'' He reassured Liam and smiled at me.   
''See, baby. Your alpha believes in you just like I do. Plus I tell you all the time how proud I am of you, don't I?''. I told him brushing his hair back and gently stroking his cheek with my thumb.   
''I know but still...'' he sobbed.  
''Ssshh, it's ok baby'' i hushed him rocking him in my arms and kissed his forehead.   
The evening turned to night and Liam was still in my arms upset about the incident during the Lacrosse game. The clock struck 10pm and i decided to get Liam cleaned up and do the one thing i could think of to calm him down which was to let him sleep even if it was in my arms.   
I grabbed a tissue from the box that sat on the coffee table infront of me and wiped Liam's eyes which were now slightly red and bloodshot.   
''Come on, baby let's go get you cleaned up and tucked into bed ok?'' I told him and kissed his forehead.  
''Will you stay with me?'' He asked.  
''Of course i will, baby. I'm not going anywhere, ok?''. I hugged him close and kissed his head again. He nodded against my shoulder and a yawn escaped his lips. I knew he was tired, the poor thing. I held him in my arms and carried him to the bathroom and set him down beside the sink to get him cleaned up before changing him into his pjs and tucking him in to bed. I wiped his continuous tears from his face and kissed his cheek lightly. I turned to go get a few towels out from the bathroom closet but i looked down to see Liam clutching the bottom of my shirt.   
''Baby, it's ok. I'm just going to get some towels to get you cleaned up ok?'' I reassured him. He reluctantly let go of my shirt and i quickly ducked out of the bathroom to grab the towels.   
I started up the bath making sure it was nice and hot for him setting down a new change of clothes for him in the bedroom where it was warm.   
''The bath's all set for you, baby'' i told him. He nodded. I took his face into my hands and gently lifted it so he'd look at me. ''I'm going to be right outside ok, everything will be ok.'' I told him.   
After 20 mins, he came out of the bathroom covered in a towel with damp hair and he looked up at me with the saddest baby blue eyes I'd ever seen knowing that from now on he'd need caring for more than ever.  
In the bedroom, he sat down on the bed in the guest bedroom sighing heavily.   
''Here baby, let me help you.'' I smiled down at him and helped him get changed into his clean clothes before taking him in my arms again. 

In the guest bedroom where he mostly stayed whenever he came over to see me with a problem which was 90% of the time. I put him on the bed before going to the wardrobe to take out a pair of his pjs to dress him in for the night so he'd be comfortable. Suddenly i felt a little tug and looked down to see him clutching the bottom of my shirt. I kneeled in front of him and cupped his face with my hands and gently caressed his cheek. ''I'm here, baby. I'm just getting your pjs ok?'' I assured him and he nodded before letting go. 

I brushed his hair to the side and kissed his forehead. ''Lets get you into bed, baby'' i told him. I knew he was tired but he wouldn't let me go. He clung to me so instead of fighting him, i caved and spent the night with an upset beta in my arms cradling him like a baby. He was so peaceful in my arms with an occasional whimper but nothing that slowly rocking him and whispering to him couldn't settle him back down. A few hours later, Derek came into the room and sat at the end of the bed looking at the sleepy young wolf being rocked in his girlfriend's arms.   
''How is he?'' He whispered so Liam wouldn't wake up.   
''Better, but I'm dreading tomorrow'' i told him.   
''Dont, you're doing everything you can for him and that boy loves you endlessly.'' He told me.   
I stared down at the boy in my arms who was sleeping peacefully. He had faint stress lines on his forehead that i lightly traced with my finger and his cheeks were still slightly red and tear stained. I stroked the side of it and leant down and kissed it lightly. 

The next morning, Liam refused to go to school after what happened the day before. I let him stay at home with me at the loft. He slept the majority of the morning away and i used that alone time to do some cooking and clean up the place a little. It was almost 11 and i went into the room to check on him. He was still fast asleep and drooling slightly on the pillow which made me laugh at how adorable he looked. I sat down beside him and gently stroked his hair.   
''Liam baby it's almost 11, it's time to get up now'' i whispered and kissed his cheek.   
''Mmm'' he groaned moving slightly.   
I rubbed his back lightly hoping he'd wake up.   
''Wake up baby, i can't let you sleep the day away besides you need to eat something'' i told him.   
After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and blinked up at me letting his vision adjust.   
''Hi baby, did you sleep ok?'' I asked slowly brushing his hair out of his eyes. He slowly sat up. He still had a sad look on his face and it broke my heart seeing him like this. I knew what was coming today. Suddenly Derek walked in and looked at Liam and said ''you're a little late for school, aren't you champ?''. Liam shook his head and put his arms around me and whimpered.  
''Sshh it's ok, sweetheart.'' I hushed him and put my arms around him.   
''I told him he could stay at home with me today, Der.'' I told him.   
''After what happened yesterday?'' He questioned. I nodded. Liam whimpered again.   
''Feel better soon, pup. I'm heading out baby, I'll be back soon.''  
He patted Liam's shoulder and gave me a kiss before leaving.  
I helped clean Liam up and take him downstairs for a late breakfast. I placed a plate of food in front of him but he just stared at it.  
''Here, let me feed you baby'' i told him and started to feed him and kissed his head. He was silent the whole 20 minutes. After, I wiped his face and tried to talk to him again.  
''Baby, do you want to talk to me about what happened?'' I asked softly stroking his cheek with my thumb.   
His eyes started watering and he shook his head whimpering. Immediately i wrapped my arms around him.   
''Ok sweetheart, shhh'' I hushed him and wrapped my arms around him pulling him close and he put his head on my chest.   
''Im sorry, baby. I didn't mean to upset you.'' I told him holding him close and kissed his forehead. ''I don't want you to bottle up your emotions ok, i want you to talk to me about anything. I'll always be here for you ok?'' I told him, gently rubbing his back and kissed his forehead.   
''I love you'' Liam spoke softly against my shoulder as he hugged me tight.   
''I love you too, my baby.'' I told him and kissed his forehead. 

Liam spent the day in my arms refusing to move.   
''Do you want to go back upstairs, baby?'' I asked him gently stroking his hair. He nodded against me. I held him in my arms and carried him back upstairs into my room so he could rest.  
I tucked him into bed and i walked away to get changed and he started whimpering.  
I walked over to where he was laying and wiped away the tears that fell from his baby blue eyes.   
''I'm here baby, I'm not going anywhere ok? I'm just getting changed, I won't be long just relax.'' I kissed his forehead and gently stroked his hair.  
After changing i got into bed and he immediately scooted over to me and rested his head on my chest wrapping an arm around me. I did the same and kissed his head.   
''I'm here, baby. Just get some sleep ok.'' I told him.  
''I love you'' he spoke softly and nuzzled into my neck.  
''I love you too, my baby'' I replied placing a loving kiss to his forehead.


End file.
